The Ire of a Pureblood
by CalicoKitty17
Summary: Dolores Umbridge has gone too far in harming a young pureblood, but more than that, she has harmed Daphne's younger sister. Now it's time for people to learn exactly why they shouldn't mess with her family.
1. Umbridge I: Daphne's Resolve

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **I've been having problems with my writing, and I'm hoping that these fics will help me get over them and improve. Of course, it'll help a lot more if I get some helpful critiques from my favorite readers...*wink wink***

* * *

 **Umbridge**

* * *

 **Part 1**

* * *

 _When someone attacks your kingdom, you do not flee, you show them why it's your kingdom._

 _-Olan Rogers_

Daphne Greengrass was _known_ as many things, when in reality she _was_ very few of them. Her classmates had dubbed her the Ice Queen, for whichever immature reasons struck their fancy at the time. Some people claimed it was because of how aloof she was, how very little she socialized, others because she refused to date any of those who've asked, really, she supposed it depended on whether or not they had asked her out as to which they claimed. The purebloods called her, 'Lady Greengrass,' because of her position as heiress, set to inherit the Greengrass name when she came of age, but that was simply a duty to her, like the man would provide for his family, the eldest would take the name. It wasn't really a part of who she was, but more a part of who she was going to be. Her mother called her 'bookworm,' for her love of books, and that had a little bit of truth to it, but it was only a tiny faucet of her, a drop in the bucket.

And maybe all those appellations had some truth to them, but the one that, unquestionably, had the most truth to it was 'older sister.' It was a name that she had had no say in at all, thrust upon her as a child, and yet also, it was a name that had been completely and whole-heartedly accepted. It was a title, a position, a responsibility, and a part of who she was and who she would always be.

As such, this was something she _would not tolerate._

She stood rigidly on the other side of her little sister's dorm room, which had been forcefully evacuated by a rather fierce glare from yours truly, but under the circumstances it was completely justified. After all, watching as your younger sibling submerged her hand in a bowl of murtlap essence because someone had _carved words into her skin_ would poke at anyone's temper.

Daphne watched as the bitter smelling liquid turned pink from blood, and her hands clenched in her robes involuntarily. She had to forcefully tear her gaze away and drag them up to her sibling's face instead, and she scrutinized her carefully. Astoria's lip had been worried until it swelled, and her eyes were suspiciously bloodshot.

She had been _crying._

"Professor Umbridge did this?" Daphne asked, though it wasn't much of a question. _Everyone_ knew the type of detentions Dolores Umbridge handed out, but the woman had been smart enough to only inflict them upon muggle-borns and half-bloods, kids that had no influence. Now, she had gone too far.

Astoria nodded, eyes downcast and her free arm curled around the bowl with the murtlap essence. "I just wanted to learn something," she whispered miserably. "All that we ever do in class is read from the book, and we're not even allowed to use our wands, and it doesn't _teach_ us anything." She hunched into herself even more and continued, "So I went to talk to her, after class. I reminded her about You-Know-Who's attack at the Quidditch World Cup, and the dementors on the train, and what happened to Potter at the Triwizard Tournament, but she wouldn't listen to me." Astoria's breath hitched, "and she gave me detention. She handed me the quill and told me to write lines, one hundred and fifty of them, and-"

"Enough." Daphne said sharply, her voice ringing with enough command that Astoria's mouth clicked shut on its own. She closed her eyes and let out a breath slowly, in an attempt to regain control of her fury. It was the same tone their father used when he was so mad that he made himself look calm, or he would run the risk of "destroying everything and everyone in a ten foot radius in the most spectacular temper tantrum anyone has ever seen," as he described it. It was a tone that Daphne had never heard from her own mouth before, and she felt a bit detached, hearing it now. Honestly, the reason why Umbridge had hurt her sister hadn't mattered to her, but now that she knew why, impossibly, she was even more furious.

Dolores Umbridge would not get away with this.

Daphne used that thought to smooth out her anger and opened her eyes again, a new light of calm about her. She reached out to pick up the roll of gauze off the nightstand and carefully took Astoria's hand from the bowl so she could begin wrapping it. The wounds should be healed by the morning, but Daphne wasn't willing to take any chances, especially with the weapon being mostly unknown, with who knew what kind of spells weaved into it.

The figurative light bulb went off over her head.

"Do you have another detention?" Daphne asked, conscious of keeping her voice soft, even though it wanted to lilt with demand, and kept her movements smooth, when all they wanted to do was jerk around and _get things done,_ but she managed to calm herself. Her sister wouldn't answer her questions if she was too obvious, and though she could get it using other methods, she preferred undiluted information from the source.

"No," Astoria responded. "I made sure not to talk to her after that."

Daphne hummed thoughtfully as she finished tying off the gauze and set it and the leftover bowl of murtlap essence to the side, when all she was thinking was, _she shouldn't have to be so careful around a professor. Then again,_ she amended internally, _it's not like any of the other adults are doing a very good job of keeping an eye on us, considering it's happening right under their noses._

…She was feeling a little bitter.

"Daphne?"

She glanced at her sister, eyebrow raised in question.

"What are you going to do?"

Astoria knew her too well.

"I haven't decided," she said, and her mouth twisted into something resembling amusement, though she couldn't quite reach it all the way. "Any requests?"

"…" Astoria hesitated, and that caught Daphne's attention with more effectiveness than a jolt of lightning. "Don't hurt her," she said finally. "And make sure she can't hurt anybody else."

That was leaving a lot of things open-ended, and by the way Astoria was avoiding looking at her, the fourth year knew it too. Maybe her younger sister did have at least one vindictive bone in her body. _It's probably the prerequisite pureblood one,_ Daphne mused cynically, _and it only comes into effect after someone physically tortured her and a bunch of other children._

"Consider it done," she said lightly, drawing herself away from those kinds of thoughts, because they would be better spent when it was time to enact her revenge on Umbridge.

It was three long hours before Daphne took her leave, having done all she could to ensure her sister would be okay, and even went so far as to cast a spell that guaranteed she would sleep through the night uninterrupted. Daphne had no illusions about this would affect young, naïve Astoria, and her optimistic view of the world. The spell was one that she had had to use too often for her liking, however, for each event that Astoria had listed to Umbridge as reasons they needed practical lessons, a few other sporadic incidents, and now because of Umbridge herself.

That realization was more kindling used to fuel the fires of her fury, and she went to bed with no expectations of sleep. It was time to do something about Umbridge; she had overstepped her bounds by harming Astoria Greengrass. Daphne wasn't sure what had deluded Umbridge into believing that she could get away with harming a pure-blood, but she would be taught otherwise very thoroughly.

" _I haven't decided,"_ hadn't been a complete lie. Daphne was going to _ruin_ her, she merely hadn't decided on _how_ , and depending on how much they knew, Albus Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge would be next.

So she began to plan, the image of the words, _I will not pass on gossip,_ carved into her sister's skin the backdrop for every scheme.


	2. AN

**Okay, sorry if any of you got excited about an update, but it took me a bit to figure out how to get those dividing lines into the story.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **I've been having a problem with my writing, so I'm hoping to use these few fics to help me get over it. I welcome any and all critiques you have to offer and ideas and suggestions and if you ask, I'll be happy to offer the same in return.**

 **UPDATE June 20/ I have completely edited the first chapter so it's more to my liking, and hopefully I'll be able to focus more on the second chapter. Enjoy.**


End file.
